oneinfinityfandomcom-20200213-history
Spawn of the Family
The Spawn of the Family is the first Chapters chapter of The One of Infinity series. Stats *Release Date: November 29th, 2010 *Chapter #: 1 *Arc: Chapters#Return of the Spawn Arc Return of the Spawn Arc *Chapter 1: Spawn of the Family *Characters appearing: Yoshitsune Tesshū, Arashi Ryōma, Mr. Mayakashi, Orion Masahige, Reido Ujimasa, Kū Masahige, Masahige family, Yamaoka Tesshū Summary The chapter starts out with a long winded battle that was taking place with the Masahige family against these strange demonic beasts led by Kū Masahige. The Masahige have been losing and only about a hundred or so men are left to fight against these creatures. However, when something starts to come across the horizon, it appears to be only one demonic beast, although, this is all these creatures need. The beasts roars, sending out cataclysmic blasts of sound at the Masahige. Kū uses the power of Sora to divert the blows to the sides of him, indirectly killing some of his own men. He charged forward, throwing its attack back at it, knocking it down on its back. The beast quickly gets back up enraged. It quickly creates a vast amount of clones that replicate the beasts image completely and attack once more. Kū, before realizing it, noticed that he became one of the last left on the battlefield, to defeat the replications of the beast and the beast itself. He easily takes care of the the beasts replications with simple wind blasts, finally getting to the original at the end. The beast and Kū had one final clash, which ended up killing them both in a large explosion, leaving nothing behind them in their wake. It turns out that this was only a report being told by a young eighteen year old girl, Yoshitsune Tesshū, the heir to the Tesshū family. The class applaudes because of her well-told report, and she is awarded a perfect score by Mr. Mayakashi. The final bell of the day then rings, sounding that they could all leave the building. Mr. Mayakashi wishes them off but not before they all almost trample Yoshitsune but she is saved by one of her best friends, Arashi Ryōma to which she shares a nice encounter with implying that she hadn't seem in awhile. Yoshitsune's first question is to how Arashi is doing, also implying that he has not been feeling very well for about a month (she later states). Arashi says that his doctor has said he is much better and he can finally go back to training, to which he remarkes that his brother, Burikan Ryōma, he been getting ahead of him. At first, he believes that he will not be able to catch up with his brother considering their father has been training him vigorously to bring out some hidden potential that Arashi had not yet reached. However, after some kind words from Mr. Mayakashi, he finds the courage to believe that he can really can do it. The happiness is broken when Mr. Mayakashi asks for the report that Yoshitsune had just read but as she reaches for it, she notices that it has been stolen. Arashi goes to look out the window for a few seconds but he sees a boy with Yoshitsune's bag and her report, to which he alerts her of. She jumps out of the window and knocks the boy out with a simple Chi technique in which she used the earth around her to cover her fist in rocks to create a large rock fist around her original. She delivers the punch into the boy sending him flying into the bottom of school, knocking him unconscious. She hands the report in to Mr. Mayakashi and Arashi and Yoshitsune, arguing about Yoshitsune had just done. After they leave, Mr, Mayakashi speaks up a special device and contacts a special group of people: the Mugendai. Shortly after, the scene rotates around Orion Masahige and Reido Ujimasa who had just escaped from the Ujimasa family's compound four days ago after a dangerous encounter with Hanja Ujimasa. Apparently, Orion was telling the same story Yoshitsune was, to which Reido berates saying that the fact that he respects the Masahige family for a strange reason. Orion gets angry at this but later simply brushes it off considering that he told Reido to work with him instead of against him. Reido states that he would never turn his back on him considering that he wouldn't anyone to stop the spawn of the families from breaking out and turning to the Mugendai, an apparently dangerous organization made up of family spawns that is more powerful than Reido believes. Reido gets angry at this saying that Orion was questioning his loyalty and that he will never betray him. Orion remarks that Reido is completely ready to go into battle with him and they both leave the grassy plain they had been on, to travel to their next destination, the Tesshū family's compound to visit Orion's younger sister, Seidai Tesshū. They are greeted by several members of the family who try and stop him but, with Reido and Orion's awesome teamwork, they easily defeat the family members. As they begin to farther into the compound, Yamaoka Tesshū appears before them and stops them from moving forward. She notices Orion's growth in strength, complimenting him on how much stronger he has gotten. She also asks him why he left the Mugendai and he responds that he wanted to live a more peaceful life of his own. After he insults her, which fails miserably, she notes that five years ago she gave him a strict message to never return here. He tries to tell her that he only wants to visit his little sister, to which she denies and tells him to leave or fight her there. He decides to leave, only because he knows they'll feel sorry for him when he dies. Orion and Reido fly away in a gust of wind, as Yamaoka closes the gates, unphased by his comments.﻿ Category:Chapters